Space/M03
Access to Sector M03 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M02, as such you'll need around 2.2m+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector. Also see: Space Analysis/M03 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Planets Elula *Goodwill and Defend (no plunder this time) - Winning the Defend will increase Friendship points **Defend 1(1.9m) - , Laser Bird Gene, 40k Electricity, 40k Uranium **Defend 2(2.2m) - , Eden Accelerator(30m) x10, Cultivation Accelerator(30m) x10, 40k Gas **Defend 3(2.4m) - , Radiation Burst Gene, 60k Uranium, 60k Electricity **Defend 4(2.7m) - , Cultivation Accelerator(60m) x8, Maintenance Accelerator(60m) x8, 60k Gas **Defend 5(3.1m) - , Hurricane Eagle Gene, Eden Accelerator(60m) x8 Eden Accelerator (3h) * Trade ** Star Fruit (1000) ** Soul Crystal (1000) ** Witch's Pearls (10) ** Crystal Egg (1000) ** Mithril (500) ** Relic Fragments (3m) ** Heart of Ancient Tree (500) ** Gumball Pot (200) ** The Fifth Element (300) ** Pharaoh's Pearl (5) ** Coins (6m) ** Gems * Dusk City ** Exchange Supplies *** ??? limited *** Wilderness Hunter Gumball fragments - limited *** ??? *** ( ) *** Alien Metal I x10 ( ) *** Asbestos Fiber I x 10 ( ) *** Composite Coating I x10 ( ) *** High Energy Block I x5 ( ) *** Collector' gift box - Real Money ** Sneak into the Cultist Stronghold *** Rewards Ciphertext * Twilight Fortress (unlocked with Ciphertext) ** Diplomacy ** Communicate ** Investigate the cultists * Biological cloning plant (20% exploration) ** Investigate cultists ** Wipe out cultists *** Alienated Herd (480, 567, 655, 395, 2.3m) ** Hire Thunderjaw ** Manufacture Thunderjaw Gene *** Requires 50k Gas, 50k Electricity, Machalite Ore, Dragon Mosquito Amber, Green Crystal Rough * Ancient Shelter (50% Exploration) ** Airship shop - Appears after beating Furry AI in Sunset Place (7th structure on Elula). *** Verdimon x30 ( ) *** Verdimon blueprint ( ) *** Eden accelerator (30m) x5 ( ) *** Eden accelerator (3h) x3 ( ) *** Maintenance accelerator (30m) x5 ( ) *** Maintenance accelerator (3h) x3 ( ) *** Cultivation Accelerator (30m) x5 ( ) *** Cultivation Accelerator (3h) x3 ( ) Barry * 10% - Huge vein - Machalite Ore (for Thunderjaw Gene), 8x Volcanic I * 50% - Hive - Melee ** Giant Bee (600,401,705,446,2.5m) - Giant Bee Gene, 3x Cultivation Accelerator(60m) *** Investigate - Demon Spore, * 100% - Dragon's Lair - Crusade against Fiery Dragon ** Fiery Dragon (768,532,649,414,2.9m) - Fiery Dragon Gene, 3x Eden Accelerator(3h) Ji Swiss * 10% - Diya Commerce ** Shop *** Dragon Mosquito Amber ( ) *** Heart of Wood ( ) *** High-order Auxiliary Core (Sky Executioner clone upgrade) ( ) *** Eden Accelerator (8h) ( ) (Max 5) *** Maintenance Accelerator (8h) ( ) (Max 5) *** Cultivation Accelerator (8h) ( ) (Max 5) *** High Energy Block (Wonder Material) x5 ( ) (Max 10) *** Battery Pack x5 for ( ) (Limit 10) *** Ancient containing box 9.99€/?$ : , 12x Eden Accelerator (60m), 10x High Energy Block I, 30x Alien Metal I, 30x Asbestos Fiber I, 30x Composite Coating I * 50% - Temple Ruins ** Investigate - High Energy Block I x5, 8 Maintenance Accelerator(30m) ** Sacrifice - offer up to 100 each of different food items. Some items give 0% progress and are wasted. *** Up per items: **** 1% /items : Blue crystal gel / Dragon's rib / Holy Blood. **** 0,5% /items : Lizard spawn / Fantasy fruit / Crystal egg / Bone Moonlight **** 0,2% /items : Cream Berry / Evil pumpkin / Elf dust / Rainbow shell **** Nothing : Magic bean pod / Vanilla flour / Fairy spring / Star Mint / Tower flower / Heart of ancient tree / Star scrap. *** 100% unlocks Sky Executioner gene * 100% - Land of Blasphemy ** Investigate - 30x Alien Metal I, Cultivation Accelerator(8h) ** Unseal (Max Ancient Magic Array analysis) - , 3x Advanced Propellant *** Tyrannical Behemoth - Nucleus of Behemoth (max organization +1, Rancor Beast), 2x Space Transitioner, Sander * 10% - Strange fossil - 30x Sandstone I, . ** (Max Fossil analysis) - Create a blood sample for Ancient Blood Type A / Ancient Blood Type B - unlock permanent +6 clone capacity for Defective Variant Type A and Defective Variant Type B. * 50% - Quicksand Pit - Destroy the demon monster ** Demon Monster (591,531,414,709,2.6m) - Demon Tentacle, 3x Eden Accelerator(60m), * 100% - Desert Oasis ** Investigate - Living Spring Water, 3x Cultivation Accelerator(3h), ** Rest(Canas) - Cactus Gumball - Attack +2, HP +20 Siren *10% - Drifting Raft - , 2x Uranium Ore Storage Devices *30% - Submarine Karst Cave - Wipe out Radiation Capsule **Radiation Capsule(601,650,400,550,2.5m) - Demon Neural Network, ***Investigate - , *75% - Deep Sea Crater - Deep Sea Mud, 2x Primary Propellant, *100% - Atlantis **Investigate - 10x High Energy Block I, 10x Maintenance Accelerator (30m) **Study the stone tablet - Tech Copy (single level for each) - Requires max Ancient Text analysis ***Electricity Storage (+20000) ***Uranium Storage (+20000) ***Gas Storage (+20000) ***Fleet Speed (+1) ***Fleet Armor (+1) ***Fleet Luck (+1) ***Fleet Fire (+1) ***Fleet Energy (+5000) Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X03 *Battle Rebellion (684,559,374,437,2.3m) to harvest *100% - Colonial Station (costs 80k Electricity, 80k Gas, 80k Uranium Ore) - In Space, all fleets' clone capacity +8. Note: In-game description is confusing, Colonial station adds 8 lower clone capacity, 3 higher clone capacit, and 1 super clone, making this 12 clones total. E-Planet-G80 *100% - Refinery (costs 50k Electricity, 50k Uranium Ore) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-E77 *100% - Power Station (costs 50k Uranium, 50k Gas) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E Planet-U52 *100% - Collection Plant (costs 50k Electricity, 50k Gas) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection "Only Ranger Fleet can be dispatched, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either." * Lvl 1 - 519, 390, 647, 454, 2.2?m - 30 Time Fragments, 12x 15m Maintenance Accelerator, * Lvl 2 - 531, 417, 603, 630, 2.5m - 60 Time Fragments, 6x Uranium Ore Storage, 6x Electricity Storage * Lvl 3 - 662, 713, 459, 509, 2.81m - 90 Time Fragments, 12x 30m cultivation accelerator, 8x Gas Storage Device * Lvl 4 - 683, 574, 732, 526, 3.15m - 120 Time Fragments, 10 x Gas Storage Device, 10 x Electricity Storage Device * Lvl 5 - 713, 532, 773, 663, 3.5m - 150 Time Fragments, 10 x 60m Eden Accelerator, 12 x Uranium Storage Device Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * A9: Universe Beason M04 * Elula - Sunset Place - After mini boss fight - BB-7 enhanced version (15,000, +2 Armor, +1 Luck) * Wilderness Hunter Gumball - Elula - Find and donate the following items: ** A4: Condensed Blood ** B4: Laser Bird Feather ** I6: Condensed Blood ** E8: Laser Bird Feather ** Ji Swiss(10%): Heart of Wood ** Sander(100%): Living Spring Water ** Siren (75%): Deep Sea Mud